Mobile suit gundam: legend of the ultramarine comet Ultima Rem Daikun
by xxemeraldmistressxx15
Summary: Chars brother Ultima Daikun comes out to fight for justice and restore the dream of zeon and beat the fascists runing the universal century and causing all the wars and death that have made everyone sad now they will go beyiond the time and space to fight for there dreams
1. Chapter 1

Mobile suit gundam: legend of the ultramarine comet Ultima Rem Daikun

**SIDE 7 HIGH SCHOOL**

**SIDE 7**

**SPACE COLONY SIDE 7**

**YEAR 79 UNIVERSAL CENTRY**

ultima was in school doing physics and he was the best in his class at it because he was clever and smart because he was part of the zeon family and when he was a boy the zabis killed his dad he was hidden on side 7 by general rival and tem ray who trained him as a secret ellte federation agent and mobile suit pilot.

"very good you have got an a + on the test Ultima daikun I don't know what else I could teach you now you know so much with the sicences" said the teacher "thank you I do my best but it just comes noraml to me" ultima rem daikun said

Ultma went to lunch with Kai and Hayato and they played some pokemon together "this is a fun game but its hard to have fun with the war and zeon killing people" said kai

"my family used to be the makers of zeon but then the zabis taked over and turned it into a fascism but one day I will take it back and build the country the spacenoids need" ultma said and everyone really respected him because he was smart and has passionate and was very good at the high school debate club

"Lets have a pokemon battle I will totally beat you lol" said kai

ultima fisted "your one buddy but I'm the best so just be warned!"

there was a spaceship as zakus invaded side 7 "we need to find the federations gundam slenders you know what needs to be done bomb the colony and kill everything for zeon" said char aznable "Roger that char I will kill some feddy rats hahaha" slanders laughed and fired the zaku machine gun blowing up the schools

ultima got out at time but he saw many of his class mates killed by the zeons "fucking zeons they killed evertything I must stop them" said ultima and he got his mobile phone out and called general rivil

"the zeons are attacking we need to actvate the super secret gundam" he said

rivil n odded he had a big beard and looked a bit like captain birdseye from fish fingers "its in the secret bunker agent daikun go get it and help amuro ray stop them he has the rx gundam the other one tem ray builded" he said and hanged the call up.

Amura was fighting hard against the zakus but the rx gundam was very new and hard to control "they are going to kill everyone we need to get to white base" said amuro

but before the zakus could get in lots of lasers blew them up and an even more high tech ultramarine colored gundam with gold on it and duel laser uzis and a beam buster sword was there "amuro I have come to help my name is ultima rem daikun a secret agent of the earth federation and I will protect side 7" said Ulitma

"your the guy from school I heard you where the top of all the classes" said amuro and Ulitma nodded

"don't worry my newtype powers have learned me how to use this gundam and it has a newtype destroy system so I will make quick work of these zeek bastards" said ultima as he fired uzi lasers taking out 9 zakus then round housed kicked the leader zaku and it blew up

Amuro was impessed with how good the ultramarine gundam was it was so much high techer not like his 1970s looking one with its retro laser but it was super high tech and more cooler looking and he was jealous of how cool it was "dad build him a cooler gundam than me I really hate you dad" said amuro

"use the ultramarine gundam to save the colony its much more powerful than the prototype amuro has now go you two save federation for great justice" said tem ray but then then a gouf blew up a hole and he was sucked into space "oh no" screamed tem ray and he was space.

_**SUDDENLY A RED ZAKU APPEAR**_

_**IT WAS CHAR**_

"so the federation had 2 gundams they are crafty" said char as he axed amuros rx gundam which fell but Ultma took no damage because the ultramarine gundam was a more advanced model of machine

**THEN ULTIMA GOT A NEWTYPE PING **

"i know you BROTHER I CAN NOT BE WHY YOU WORK FOR ZABIS YOU KNOW THEY KILLED DAD AND MOM!" gasped Ulitma because he knew

**CHAR WAS REALLY CASVAL HIS BROTHER!**

"brother so it is you but I have to kill zabis so I will do it inside zeon" char said

ultma used the beam buster sword to cut chars zakus legs off "come to the federation they are fighting the princpility of zeon and will give you better chance to kill zabis than obeying them like a dog!" Said ultma

his logic made sense to caval "you are right I will join the federaiton" said char and he got out of the red zaku and went to white base

**but then SILYVA MASS WAS THERE**

to be continued

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**


	2. Chapter 2: ULTIMA TURNS THE ONE YEAR WAR

_**CHAPTER 2: ULTIMA TURNS THE ONE YEAR WAR**_

_[[Warning there is some lewd things here so you have been warninged]]_

Ultima and char got onto the white base "wait thats char why is he here!" siad Bright noa but ultima reasured him

"do not worry he is good guy now and wants to help us because he hates the zabis" ultma told him and Bright nodded and was in agreement.

"lets take off before the colony blows up" said bright and they docked the ultramarine gundam and rz gundam and guntank and guncannon and flyed off as side 7 was blown up by the zeons and Ultima was made because it was more spacenoid deaths and zeon where hypocrates since they said they liked spacenoids but would kill spacenoids who did not obey the government.

Ultima was real mad about zeon and the zabis for killing so many good people so he got in the ultramarine gundam "bright I'm going to stop them you guard white base" said ultima and bright agreed and let him sortre in the ultramarine gundam to go and fight.

He shot out but amuro was jealous because he did not get to fight in his own gundam "bright I want to fight in my own gundam" he said and bright was annoyed because he wanted to go and fight in his own gundam "you need to grow up" Bright said and gived Amuro the bright slap and it pushe dhim towards darkness as he was hateful inside "fine..." said amuro who went away.

Ulitma was in space killing a lot of zakus and goufs and zeon where scared "Who is this badass pilot" asked dozle zabi who was confused

"too easy peace of cake" Said ultma who made quick work of the zeons so Dozle who was 100 percant mad went out in BIG ZAM to fight back

"i will go out in BIG ZAM!" he said and went out in big zam to fight

he used his hyperbeam laser but the ultramarine gundam was too fast "the zabis will pay for betraying the dreams of zeon daikun tell them ultima daikun sends his regards" said ultima daikun as he fired hyper missles at BIG ZAM and exploded it killing Dozle zabi who was too weak against the power of the gundam.

Back in white base char got in the rx gundam and flyed off to space and send a radio message to amurao ray "i am stealing this gundam and rejoining zeon see you fools" said char and he defected to zeon and amuro was really mad and crying because he felt too weak.

"everyone betray me" Amuro said and was angry and sad and angry.

Ulitma blew up the zeon fleet so white base could get through and then he went back to white base.

Inside white base Silyva mass was there "it has been a long time sister but I am going to fix everything and make the zabis pay" he said

Silvya gave her cool brother a hug glad to see he was alive "i am glad you are here I know ever since we where kids you where smart and could do things but you where also newtype which is really cool also char betrayed us" said silvya mass

Ultima was sad his brother casval betrayed them but he knew they could meet again on the battlefeld.

In the command room bright set a course for earth but ulitma came in "no we need the best heros of the one year war if we are to din this so instead of earth lets go TO THE THUNDERBOLT SECTOR" said ultima and bright had protests but he knowed ultima was there best pilot and could trust him so he said yes "yes ok lets go there but you better knowing what you are doing" said bright.

**AT SIDE 3**

**THE ZEON BASE**

**SIDE 3**

Giren zabi who was worse than hitler was planning things as char come in with the rx gundam "i bring you a present my master" said char and giren smiled now they had one of the federations weapons and could use it against them.

"Good work with this we can BUILD THE ZAKU GUNDAM and with its power the war will be won by SEIG ZEON SEIG ZEON!" h e chanted and a crowd of zeons cheered with him.

Degwan was there too but he was so fat and old he had a wheelchair throne to move around with "son are you sure you want to be a nazi you know they killed lots of people and where pretty horrible" degwan olded at him

"whatever dad this is a game for the young go do boomer things or play bingo you have no use now I rule zeon" said giren with laugh

Degwan sighed and drove off on his wheel throne to go watch the golden girls and do old people things.

Then cima showed up and kissed char "it was so hot you stole that gundam lets do sex now" she lewed at char and they sexed and it was really hot and char got all the girls because he was such a bad boy.

Garma zabi watched and was jelly he could not get as many girls as char "i should get cool girls I am a price of zeon..." he said but garma had his own plans and would soon get the girls.


	3. CHAPTER 3: NEWTYPE VS NEWTYPE

CHAPTER 3: NEWTYPE VS NEWTYPE

**THE THUNDERBOLT SECTOR**

**IN SPACE**

**COLONY 4 **

**[I HOPE U ARE ENJOYING THE FIC SO FAR I HAVE MANY SURPRISE HERE AND TWISTS READERS ARE GONNA LOVE LOL]**

It was in the thunderbolt sector and everyone was sad and depressed because the war was really bad there and everything was suffering and sadness

In space io fleming was out in the sheild gundam blowing up zeon soldiers "disabled people are so easy to kill this is like sport" he laughed as he played jazz and pissed the zeons off.

But Deryl was not taking it as he deployed in the psycho zaku to fight back and blowed up lots of space and they had to go back to there bases to repair.

The zeon ship was ugly and rusty and wet and everyone had to sleep in pods and eat insects because they where all poor and could afford roast beef like the zabi family or the Sahalins and other rich zeon familys.

They where also expernmented on by evil doctor scientist who looked like the medic from tf2 but he was in a zeon officer uniform "you are not robot enough if you had more robot parts you could fight better for the zabis now hold still while I cut your arm off and replace it with robot arm" and he cut deryls arm off and did not eve use the ansteria gun so he felt the pain and he was sad "i hate the thunderbolt sector everything sucks here" he cryed as the medic doctor m an rammed a robot arm into him

Deryl put on his sad music and cryed himself to sleep in his pod but the the radar went off "a federation ship its the white base we must go and fight it since you are disabled robot soldiers youy are expendable so go die for zeon" said the evil doctor.

Ultima deployed in the ultramarine gundam "stop fighting we should not be pawns of these evil governments and fight for all spacenoids not just rich assholes who use us" he said onto the radio to both sides.

Everyone was moved and Deryl got a gun and they rebelled against the evil medic scientist and killed him "from now on the living dead devision will fight for the rights of all soldiers and we will build a heaven for spacenoid soldiers" he said and they all deployed to go meet Ulitma whose newtype powers where able to feel there emotions and sway them to his cause.

But at the federation ship the captain who was addicted to drugs was angry "i will not let them end this without war the arms industry can not make money go out and kill them" she said and IO flemding got into his gundam and played jazz

"when you hear my jazz you will die" said fleming and ultima chuckled and played VAN HALEN THROUGH THE INTERCOM AND IO WAS MAD AND ANGRY

"WHAT IS THIS MUSIC I HATE IT IT HAS NO CLASS!" fleming screamed with fury

Ultima used his newtype powers with val halen "listen to van halen all of you and know this war is stupid and we must join together" he said reaching the hearts of the moore brotherhood crew and living dead devision.

"you are right thank you for the healing power of van halen" fleming said and they all joined upw ith white base.

But before peace could be made THE SOLAR CANNON WAS FIRED blowing up the moore brotherhood bases and living dead devision ship leaving only Dyral alive

"who did that!" gasped flemming and they saw it was Cima IN THE ZAKU GUNDAM which blowed up lots of gms and balls

"THOSE WHO BETRAY ZEON MUST BURN IN HELL" Cima said pointing her laser chain axe at the psycho zaku.

Kai hayato and even Silyla went out in mobile suits to help out "i have friends here you are just one zeon fool" ultima said back to Cima

she laughed doing the ojou and a black kampfer with a minigun arm and plasma katana showed up "Long time no see Ulitma not seen you since I killed your adopted uncle back on the disney colony" said the sinister man

It was zeon ace and rival of ulitma ALI AL-SHIN YAMATO

"you don't scare me I have become stronger and grown newtype powers since I was a teenager" said Ulitma but the raw energy sucked them into a diemension of light and power THEY WHERE IN THE NEWTYPE REALM

"you're not the only one with newtype powers I have grown in the darkness and the war and the killing fuels my newtype powers you are weak compared to me" Said Ali Al-Shin Yamato

Ali had long bushy black hair down to his waist and a sexy goatee and wore a black char style mask with glowing runes along it and his aura was pure power and evil.

Ulitma knew he had no chance against him right now.

**[wow this is getting intense by the way if there is battle fight music int his scene picture invention from gundam 00 which is really epic lol and my fav gundam song along with the unicorn theme]**

ultma ignited the buster sword and Ali used his katana and they clashed blades in newtype space which made an epic explosion happen "Why do you keep hurting people why do you do it WHY MUST WE FIGHT AND SUFFER!?" ulitma screamed

Ali Al Shin yamato laughed "we must accelerate THE HATE! War will bring fire and the fire will purify the weak and build a strong more powerful humanity haha! The zeons will help bring U/accelerationism closer as the universe screams in suffering" he said

Hayato arrived in the guntank "i've got your back ulitma lets toast this lameo" he said but alis dark kampfer grabbed the guntank

"such a weak mobile suit watch what happens to your weak friends" ali loled crushing the guntank as it exploded and killed hayato

Ulitma could feel pain as he had a newtype flash and day of fate spirit vs spirit from dbz played "YOU B ASTARD YOUR HATE ENDS NOW!" screamed Ulitma daikun as he drew his newtype power into the ntd and unlocked the new systems in his suit as it opened up and glowed

"what the fuck?" Said ali as the ultiramarine gundam in enmpowered mode booted the enemy zakus blowing them up in a single kick

He then charged at the dark kampfer unlashing a barrage of punches doing heavy damage to Ali Al Shin Yamatos mobile suit "I;'m getting out of here besides we've already buyed enough time you should watch the news later hahahaha" he laughed and sped out of combat

elsehwere amuto was in a gm fighting cima in her zaku gundam "i hate this why must I be soooo weak!" amuro screamed about to die but cima was interested in him "you used to be the pilot until char betrayed you I sense anger you are like me boy why not defect to zeon and I can train you in dark newtype abilitys" she said over his coms

Amuro was scared could he really betray his friends from side 7 but after a moment he said why not because bright slapped him and ultima got the best gundam off his dad and he could not forgive "i will join you then we can sex later if you want because your like a hot milf and super sexy" he said and cima giggled "if you join zeon we can have lots of fun" she laughed and that convinced him to defect as he left with cima to join zeon.

Back at white base everyone was saluting the dead and drayl gave a speech "they are in the ash now we will not forget the brothers who died for our cause because now we are soldiers with no boarders nether federation or zeon" he said and Bright nodded.

Ulitma turned on the tv and it was a broadcast from the un building and on the tv was GOPP who was with Mquve and giren zabi "good news the war will be over soon because I plan to sign earth over to control of zeon this is good for everyone and all earthnoids will be zeon property we must make sacrifices in the name of peace" said gopp on the news.

Mirai was pissed off "that coward zeon must have bought him off we need to go to earth and stop this treaty before its too late" she said

another earth ship apepared and it was jamitov "i have come to back you up I too do not want this treaty and will back you up in stopping gopps madness" he said

they had back up now and they knew they had to get to the un quickly.

**[wow what a cliffhanger the next part is going to be intense and have alot more story in it]**


	4. CHAPTER 4: SHOWDOWN AT THE UN BUILDING

**CHAPTER 4: SHOWDOWN AT THE UN BUILDING**

White base was over Earth they had little time to reach the UN before Gopp sold the citzens of earth into slavery under zeon till the end of time "Are you sure about this" Bright asked.

Deryl looked down at the earth sphere, the people who opressed the spacenoids for so long "they would sell us all to slavery even soldiers we must fight for our rights or the zabi family will make humanity cattle to serve"

Fraw Bow came out "i want to help in the fight I can be a good pilot if I try" and Bright was not sure but they needed all the help they could get.

"Jamtov brought us some gms take one and deploy when we make earthfall" bright ordered and Fraw smiled happy she could help and everyone onw hite base really liked her because she was so sweet

As she went to deploy she kissed Ulitma "I love you when I get back lets go on a date uwu" she smiled and ultima blushed because she was really hot.

They entered earths atmosphere but then some gms appeared "you will obey the will of Gopp FEDERATION NOW SERVES ZEON SEIG ZEON!" said the gm pilots working for gopp

but then bullets cut through them and blew them up IT WAS WHITE DINGO TEAM!

"we came here to help we can't let Gopp sell the earth out" said the white dingo leader.

**AT THE UN**

**RUINS OF NEW WORK**

Mickey Mouse was wearing dark robes and with him was a servant who was a big fat guy with glasses "Ha ha with this new deal Zeon will own the earth and thanks to me negatating it they will thank me and give me 60% shares in zeon haha" said Mickey

"Indeed soon disney will own the earth sphere again as well as the fate of the spacenoids, this war was only caused because they did not buy the right product." said the shrouded fat man.

Giren Zabi opened the door "the signing will begin soon let us take our seats" he grinned.

Mquve was there too holding the mono lisa "with this deal I will own all the art galleries on earth hahaha" he loled.

Gopp came to the stand and he was really fat and ugly and smelled bad "this is a histortic day soon we shall all serve zeon and through our slavery we will find peace and higher purpose this is good for us all you will see this in time" said Gopp

Before the signing a laser blew the roof open and white base was there as the Ultramarine gundam, some Gms, the guncannon and even more belowed "can't let you do that gopp" said ultima over the radio.

Mickey was fucking angry "You listen here Giren you better stop those little shits and make sure this deal goes smoothly or I'll fucking kill you you got that?!" Mickey said and slapped him.

"yes sir we'll deal it CHAR DEPLOY AND SEND OUT THE GOUF TROOP!" Said giren

Char got in his goog and with him was Ramba Rai who was in his own gouf and the other zeon soldiers also had upgraded goufs.

Jamitov was on the com system to Ulitma "take out gopp then we can restablish the control and make the federation great again" he said but uilitma felt something was off and strange but he did not think of it for now.

On jamtovs flag ship h e was there with Bask om and a shadowy man and Bask om and an evil grin on his face "soon alt fed will take over the government and we shall genocide the spacenoids with my gas" laughed bask.

Soon the entire UN building turned into a firefight with lots of mobile suits in the sky blowing things up

Ulitma used his rail cannon machine gun to take out the gouf troop but chars goog took him by surprise and knocked his gundam down "I cam here to laugh at you brother" loled Char.

"Brother why you work for zabis you hated them for killing father now you are a slave to them why!" Screamed Ulitma

"i must obey my master he put a chip in my helmat that makes me loyal to the zabi family brother" char replyed and Ulitma was angry that his brother was being used like that.

Ramba joine the fight and damaged the Ultramarine gundam "this is no zaku my boy no zaku" he shouted.

Ulitma knew ramba from when he was a boy "Ramba ral it's me Ulitma Daikun please the zabis are evil they care nothing for spacenoids or you and will just let you die a pointless death if you obey them"

his newtype call touched Rambas heart "You are right, Crowley we are defecting I am sick of the zabis now" he said and him clamps and crowley all joined Ulitmas faction.

The fight at the un got more intense as Gopp deployed in his mobile armor BIG GOPP and fired lots of lasers killing people on both sides.

"I will be a king of earth this deal would make me extremely rich but you white base punks had to come fuck it up so now I will fuck you up instead" Said gopp

Ali al Shin Yamato also appeared in the Black Kampfer igniting his energy katana "we meet again Ulitma you can't win against all of us haha"

Fraw Bow arrived in his Gm "I will back you up Ulitma" she smiled and took out a couple of zakus but then a new mobile suit appeared it was black and had a zaku head

"So the BLACK Psycommue zaku has been completed thats interesting" said char

the pilot was wearing a zeon officers uniform "Seig zeon" said amuro ray and Fraw Bow and the others where shocked in horror.

Amuro cut down the gun tank easily with his flying hand lasers then blew the other gms away before he cut the legs off Fraw Bows mobile suit and grabbed "She is coming with me back to side 3 SHE WILL MAKE A FINE CYBER NEW TYPE" Amuro grinned now lost to evil.

Ulitma tried to fire back but Ali Al Shin Yamato blasted the ultramarine gundam in the back as he watched helplessly As Amuro flyed off with Fraw Bow "No you scumbag" gasp ulitma

"you can't win Ulitma darkness never dies no matter how many times you kill it" laughed Ali as he slashed at the gundam doing heavy damage.

Was it over? Was it all hopeless? NO

He went into a healing trance and focused into newtype space as he reached the soul of Char "Brother this is madness we have to unite you must fight Giren zabis mind contorl remember you wanted the aspiration of all spacenoids to become newtypes you must remember that ambition" Ulitma said

Char could feel his passion touching his soul "You are right brother FUCK THE ZABI FAMILYYYYY!" he screamed and blew out the mind control chip in his helmat and he defected to his brothers side again.

"Lets fuck gopp up and end his madness" said char.

Gopp laughed as he ate cakes inside his mobile armor and he was dressed in red like a royal king "THE EARTH FEDERATION SHALL ABIDE A ROYAL GOPP!" he grinned firing lasers and missles and rockets which where hard to dodge.

Ultima and char combined attacks with the ultramarine gundam and Goog "FINAL JUSTICE STRIKE" they both said slashing the mobile armor in two as Gopp was blown up.

Ali Al Shin Yamato was pissed off "you may have stopped us today but the one year war is only heating up LET THE HATE BURN MY RIVAL BECAUSE A NEW ERA IS COMING" Ali said and left to return to space with the other zeons.

Under the UN through Jamitovs secret cyclops system was coming online as the final stage of his own plan was coming into view.

Jamitov and Bask om where on all the televisions on the world and even netflix so nobody would miss the broadcast.

"_**PEOPLE OF THE EARTH SPHERE YOU SAW WHAT GOPP TRIED TO DO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE FEDERATION HAS BEEN CUCKED BY THE SOY MARXISTS BUT WITH GOPP DEAD WE WILL BRING A NEW ORDER A STRONGER EARTH FEDERATION AND PURGE THE DEGENERATE SCUM AND SPACENOID FILTH THAT WOULD REDUCE US TO WEAKNESS THAT IS WHY OUR FACTION ALT FED IS ASSERTING CONTROL AND I INTRODUCE YOU TO THE NEW PRIME MINISTER OF THE EARTH FEDERATION!"**_

"RICHARD SPENCER!" said jamitov on tv as the shadowy man showed himself with a kim jung un hair cut.

"people of earth I am proud to be your new leader and from this day forward the federation shall be reorganized into THE FIRST NAZI EARTH FEDERATION!" Richard spencer said as the baby boomers on earth cheered for the death of freedom because the news media brainwashed them with hate.

"HAIL ALT FED HAIL VICTORY!" Shouted bask om

Jamitov laughed_** "TO MARK THE BIRTH OF THE NEW ORDER OUR CYCLOPS SYSTEM WILL SWEEP AWAY THE WEAK WILLED UN AND ALL THE GLOBLIST CONTROLLED FACTIONS EATING AT ITS REMAINS"**_

The cyclops system powered up as both Feddie and zeon soldiers got microwaved to death and Ali Al Shin Yamato was watching from the zeon ship and felt aroused at all the death and horror going on.

The ultramarine gundam took heavy damage as Ulitma char and ramba tried to fly away "we need to get out of here before we get cooked "Ulitma said angry at jamitovs betrayal and the fact he made the federation just as bad as the zabis.

The wave was too powerful through as ulitma char and ramba ral got blasted into the air there fates unknown now.

_To be continued_

**[that was scary but do not be worrying the next chapter will be more relaxed and give the heros some time to have fun]**


	5. CHAPTER 5: RUMBLE IN THE JUNGLE

**CHAPTER 5: RUMBLE IN THE JUNGLE**

In the federation parlament at deikar the government was there doing government things like taxes and paperwork "jamitov is insane we will not let him take over like that!" Said the business suit guy

A blonde hair lady walked in sipping wine that cost 5000 space dollars a glass it was that rich "i propose we put the grown ups back in charge it's the only way to stop jamitov and his radicals" said vice president jk rowling.

The entire room clapped because she had the big boy politics "wonderful I say we make tony blair eternal prime minister of the earth federation more neoliberalism will clearly stop jamtiov and his neo fascists" said senator john johnston

the door opened and bask om come in and lock it behind him and everyone was scared because bask was a scary looking guy with his van diesel head.

"you are all cowards and traitors and the reason the spacenoid scum have so much power that allowed them to start this war you will pay for alienating so many earthnoids you will pay WITH YOUR LIFE!" said bask om as he put started doing the devil trigger dance and farting

He farted so hard that poison gas came out of his butt and it was a thick green as the politicians began to choke on basks gas "a new order is here farewell" said bask he smirked and devil trigger danced while he gassed the room to death.

Now alt fed had complete control.

**SOUTHEAST ASIA**

**THE JUNGLE**

**WHERE 8TH MS TEAM IS**

the ultramarine gundam was coming down fast as Ulitma had lost control then it slammed into the jungle "I took a lot of damage but I can do repairs" he said getting out and noticing how hot it was but then he heard guns clicking.

It was Shiro Amanda kiki and the 8th ms team "You are under arrest for betraying federation by order of new president richard spencer" said shiro and they took him to the base camp for questioning.

At the camp Ramba Rai and Char where both captured too "they crashed just before you" said Eledore

Ulitma stood up and used his great charsma to change there minds "you should know that the alt fed are insane and betraying the values of the earth federation to push hate on the world and make this war worse, you all becamed soldiers to fight for justice peace and freedom but jamitov and his insane death cult only want to divide us and cause genocides you must see sense" ulitma said and shiro knew it was true he wanted to fight Zeon but Jamitov was clearly a mad man.

A large jolly fat man had come and removed his hood as he opened a bag "maybe this power boosted wii u can help bring us all together" said the fat man

everyone was happy and got to play smash brothers and forgot all the hate they had earlier "I love playing wario as my main" smiled Karen as she had lots of fun

Char was really good at smash brothers because char was good at everything and he was beating everyone "I came here to laugh at your shit smash kills" he loled and it made Michel real mad

After playing they thanked the jolly fat man "why did you help us that was real nice" ramba thumbed up

The man fixed his glasses "my name is moviebob and I knew the right product could bring you together now I need your help the rich zeons here are building a death weapon and we need to stop it" moviebob said

Char folded his arms he knew what this was "it must be the Sahalin family they are one of the side 3 nobles and scientists I heard they where trying to build a new mobile armor"

They coul;d not let zeon get a new big death weapon so ulitma worked on repairing his gundam and they went into battle

Ulitma took the ultramarine gundam into battle when Ginas was there in the apalus "i will make zeon strong and powerful again with this new weapon and we will genocide all the oldtype scum" he laughed completely with madness.

Moviebob backed him up in a custom Disney class dom "you where a mistake ginas you where an intellgent man and could have been part of the ellte class of special humans but you had mental problems that made you unstable no better than the filthy working class that holds us back from a true utopian age" he fire and fired rockets at him blowing him up and the mobile armor.

Ultima was gasped at what moviebob did "what the hell you didn't need to kill him we could have used friendship to make him see good?!"

"ZEON HAS NO ROOM FOR THE WEAK ULITMA HE HAD TO BE CUT OFF BUT YOU ARE AN INTELLGENT MAN AN INNOVATOR YOU HAVE VISION AND COULD BE PART OF MY NEW CLASS OF SUPERIOR PEOPLE!" Said moviebob

The ultramarine gundam turned its weapons on the disney dom "no way in hell I would join your mad ambitions, you're just as bad as jamitov and his crew" Ulitma reasoned

The dom fired missles at the ultramarine gundam knocking it over "it looks like filthy working class logic has flattened your brain what a pity you could have been great but I will not let the working class earthnoids deny us a utopian future where I could talk to robots and ai and have a god body so if you want to die with these disgusting poor people THEN SO BE IT DAIKUN!" moviebob laughed.

Aina was crying at the death of her brother as Shiro watched from the ez8 gundam and moviebob was laughing like a mad man "i will wipe this region off the planet consider it a form of eugenics against the earthnoid garbage that needs to be cleaned up" said moviebob as he charged a nuclear weapon in his doms cannon.

Norris Packard came in the gouf custom and used his gattling gun to blow up the nuke cannon "no way in hell I will let you do this" norris said wanting to protect Aina.

Ramba Ral in his own gouf came to help "Long time no see norris lets show this bastard the power of the goufs" and they teamed up but moviebob was too powerful for them since he had a dom which was a lot stronger than goufs.

Ulitma wanted more power as his newtype heart connected with the ntd and into a sub system as the ultramarine gundam powered up opening as it had glowing lines around it and formed a bunch of new weapons and glowed with red energy "What happened" ulitma asked and tem ray was on the screen

"This is the trans am NTD system if it's turned on it means there is too much war and suffering and a hero must rise to restore peace and show people the way I raised you well and trust the future to you good luck ulitma" said tem ray

**[This is getting epic, the best song for this scene is Anna ni Issho Datta no ni from gundam seed which is another one of my favourte gundam shows lol]**

Ulitma fired beam bombs at the dom as it was smashed to peaces "you are nothing more than a short sighted man and one of the false leaders making this war more horrible" ulitma said as he removed the ENERGY BUSTER SWORD OMEGA which was covered in sparkles and glow and used it to blow the disney dom to peaces

Moviebob quickly ejected and escaped back into space before Ulitma could finish him off.

The battle was over as norris and ania joined ulitmas faction and they all had drinks together and throwed a party at the base camp that night

Char was puzzled "why did he attack through I thought he was with zeon it is strange" char said

but ulitma knew the truth "the zabis are ruthless anyone who is too weak will be killed by them I think moviebob wanted to recruit us to help him in his mission and manuplate us to join some evil plan but we may never know what he was really after"

**SIDE 3**

**THE SIDE 3 COLONY ZABI PALACE**

_**THE MUSIC ALL HAIL BRITANNA FROM CODE GEASS PLAYED AS EVERYONE BOWED BEFORE GIREAN ZABI**_

Moviebob came towards the stage "good work in removing weakness from zeon your love for eugenics even makes me proud and soon we will create a better world" giren said.

It was then mickey came in "I've already assassinaed degwan zabi and kyceilla is no where to be seen you are alone now and it's time for a change haha" mickey smirk.

Moviebob nodded and drived a blade into giren zabis heart "you are too weak to lead zeon it needs someone with a big brain like mine to get the job done and my big brain will lead zeon to a new utopia and we will make the stupid lower classes who stopped me living in the cool ai space future pay for there crimes" moviebob said and kicked Girens body out the window

Moviebob sat on the throne as the crowd of zeonic officers bowed "all hail the new ruler of zeon SEIG ZEON SEIG ZEON SEIG ZEON!" they shouted

"the weakness will be corrected zeon has been l osing because they did not consume the correct product but now with the power of funko pops and the mcu we will be back on track to winning this one year war" moviebob fisted

a new dawn was shining over side 3.


	6. CHAPTER 6: THE NEW ALLIENCE

CHAPTER 6: THE NEW ALLIENCE

On white base everyone was on edge because of what happened and Bright had no idea what to do as white base and white dingo team decided to go to jaburo to ask general revel for his help in dealing with all the horrible factions going on.

In the room kats letz and kiki where on the internet trying to take there minds off all the war and just have some good fun "you have a new recommened video" said youtube and katz opened it

"Oh boy this seeems good" he said

The video came up

_AN INTRODUCTION TO ALT FED_

_BY B OM_

The video had vapourwave music and was really catchy and h ad cool looking graphics "the earth was once a place of great artists of builders of innovators but now we've been cucked by the spacenoids who made us get boring office jobs and made us work in mcdonalds and clean tolets for a living but we where once a race of proud warriors of great roman leaders but now we are sad and alone and can't get girlfriends because the spacenoids took them all and brainwashed them against us"

The kids where really interested as they where getting radcialized

"this is really intesting and its making me fucking angry I really want to kill some spacenoids now" said katz

the video kept continuing "we can be a great people again if we gas the spacenoids we can be proud like romans and greeks and shit and become true alpha males and build an earth ethnostate that will keep the zeek filth away forever join us and we can give you purpose again and make you not sad anymore" bask said as the kids where brainwashed by alt fed.

At the bridge the Bright was setting course for jaburo as mirai was there "i am worryed about fraw bow I hope she is ok" she said and birhgt nodded "i hope so too god knows what that bastard amuro is planning to do with her but he mentioned cyber newtypes whatever that might be" bright said

the door to bridge was opened as kat was there with a bazooka "you are all race traitors and will pay for selling us to the spacenoids!" sCREAMED kats

"No don't be an idiot fool" shouted bright as katz fired a missle blowing himself up and taking half the ship out as it crash landed "We're a gonna crash" shouted birght as they crashed.

**FEDERATION BASE LONDON**

**THE ENGLANDS**

There was explosions as Ulitma char and the 8th ms team blew up gms "lets get the new gundams we're going to build our own nation of newtypes and end this damn war once and forever" said ulitma as big Deryl had his back with the psycho zaku mark II

the battle was over in ten mintues as the enemy force was destroyed and the solders who where not federation nazis where drafted to join Ulitmas team because they hated jamitov a lot "looks like we captured a pixie gundam and the blue destiny" said norris

Ulitma gave the units to his best men "karan you can use the pixie gundam and char you can have the blue destiny since it will make your own newtype powers stronger" said ulitma and everyone wa shappy because he was a great leader.

"i will use this gundam well" said char

ulitma gave a speech "too long have we been used the zeon betrayed the ideals of my dad so they could have power and turn the space colonys into a fascist space empire and the earth is run by monsters too who like to make lots of money keeping the war going but today we build a nation for spacenoids a nation for zeons true dream so everyone can become a newtype and move into space from this day we serve nether zeon or federation WE ARE NEWTYPE HEAVEN!" Ulitma said and his troops cheered for him.

Then zeon attacked lead by the gyan and wh o dropped bombs on innocent civlians and troops "I Mquve will wipe you out to court favor with the new soverign of zeon moviebob while he is tactless I must obey my betters" he said and fired needle missles but char in the blue destiny USED THE EXAM SYSTEM to chop his arms off

"it is but a flesh wound" Mquve said and kicked the blue destiny with the gyan

Then the black tri stars in there doms arrived firing rockets at the newtype heaven soldiers "time for the jetstream attack boys" laughed mash

Char and his brother ulitma combined attacks along with big deryl in the psycho zaku mark 2 "JUSTICE SMASH!" they shouted disabling the black tristars

The ulitramarine gundam pointed its buster sword omega at the 3 of them "join me and serve newtypes heaven OR DIE HERE LIKE A DOG!" Ulitma said

Mash was won over by this mysterous newtype "very well we're in" he said and the black tristars joined newtype heaven

Mquve cryed that he was surrounded "I'm out of here I am too scared I dare say to keep this fight going any longer we shall meet again FOOOOLS!" he laughed and escape podded back to space.

Meanwhile ulitma and his solders found the crashed white base and went to offer support and do repairs "What happened here" asked ramba

Bright was frowny faced "damn kids got radicalized thats what happened" he sighed

he notced they where hiding in the next room "YOU KIDS BETTER NOT BE IN THERE GETTING RADCIALIZED AGAIN" shouted bright

karma went inside and punched kiki and letz knocking the radicalization ouit of them "you better behave next time kids should be kids and have fun not join a federation terrorism group" hshe sighed and they nodded becoming normal again "we sorry" said kiki

"should we have a funeral for katz" asked kai

Bright shook his head "no besudes he was a crap character and the fandom doesnt like him anyway" bright sid and they moved on and forgot him as they went to jaburo

**SIDE 3**

**MOVIEBOB PALACE**

**THE PRINCPILITY OF ZEON**

Moviebob had remade the palace which was now a giant mickey mouse head and the throne room looked like a gamer bed room with a scary machine at the end and lots of shelfs with mcu toys videos game and funko pops with scared faces.

He was pissed off through as mquve comed before him "i had no choice they overwhelmed me my lord please give me another chance" he begged

"you where not intellgent enough and did not have belief in the democratic liberal order to win and here I thought you where a man of culture but it seems you did not consume the right product too much old art and not enough buying from disney or supporting the mcu and for that you must pay" moviebob said as two zeon officers dragged him to a machine

"i have no room for those that will hold back my true utopia with backwards ideals YOU WILL HAVE BETTER USE WHEN YOU BECOME THE PRODUCT" he snappe dhis finger as the machine closed and mquav screamed as it compressed him and smoke came out

the machine kept him alive while compressing his esssence into a smaller form alive eternally but unable to feel or move

the machine opened as there now sat a Mquve funko pop toy that moviebob picked up and placed in a box to be put o n his shelf "you will now be a collecters item till the end of time you are the product now which is what happens to the weak" moviebob loled as funko pop Mquve wanted to scream

but he had no mouth now and could not scream only stare into eternality.

**[wow what a creepy end I hope that did not spook people too much]**


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE PLAYERS FALL TO PLACE

CHAPTER 7: THE PLAYERS FALL TO PLACE

delaz went to moviebob palace angry that his boss giren zabi got killed by moviebob and disney "you will pay for killing the zabis you are a joke and running the good name of zeon into the dirt you must pay for your sins which crawl on your back" said delaz

Moviebob did not leave his throne as two royal guards with light blades attacked "your brain is too small to understand the level I operate at if only you consumed the correct product but now you must die the death!" saidmoviebob as he snapped his fingers.

Delaz killed them with easy and moviebob laughed "those who are too feble minded to serve the new order will become the product" he said as adminral delaz saw the countless shelfs of funko pops

there was a johnny ridden funko a chadila bull dunko and even a Gerhart Schmitzer pop funko as delaz looked at there black dead eyes then he saw a hellish newtype aura of screaming souls knowing they where former comrades

Zeon ninjas grabbed delaz and dragged him to the machine "no I will not be a pop vinyal funko I am a man damn it" he screamed "soo0n you will be the product you will serve a higher purpose as disney and nintendo decide the future of the universal century for they are superior products"

gato smashed into the palace with an efeet niche and throwed ninja stars into the ninjas and picked delaz up "we need to get out of here zeon has been takened over by madmen" he anger faced and they fleed in the mobile suit.

**EARTH**

**JABURO BASE**

all the good guys had meeted up and traveled to jubauro with white base "what is our pl;an" asked im flemming who was confuse

Ulitma fisted the air "general revil will know what to do in stopping alt fed and moviebobs zeon" he agreed

bright landed the ship and general revil saluted them "you did good we have plans to stop jamitov and fix the federation but we need to get you upgraded for the battle so we are giving you the new shadow Gms which are a lot more powerful than normal ones and slyva there is a gundam called the alex so your next mission is to going to side 6 to get it before the zeons blow it up" revil said

they took the white base for repairs and fixed all the mobile suits and everyone else got a shadow GM suit but revil took ulitma daikun underground

"what is this it looks really powerful is it a weapon or something" ulitma asked

it was a giant crystal ultramarine blue gundam with gold lining on it a buster omega gemsword on the back "ulitma daikun this is THE ULTRAMARINE STRIKE FREEDOM DELTA GUNDAM it is far more powerful than the normal ultramarine gundam and with this you can surely end the one year war" revil said.

"wow this is is brilliant I will make the best use of it sir" ultma said

they checked out the machine which had a 360 cockpit like an orb or something "it has a trans am NTD system and a psycommue meaning this gundam has a super mode that will link with your newtype powers even more than the original one did" general revil explained to him

there was explosions however as black zeong flyed in and lasered buildings killing 1000s of citilizns who refugeed at jaburo "THEY WHERE INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU MONSTER WHY MUST WAR KILL PEOPLE SO BAD!?" SCREAMED slyva mass

char gotted into his suit and went into battle but the zeong was fast then the zaku gundam was there too "general revil will die then zeon can finally have the upper hand I was fool to trust you all BUT WITH ZEON I HAVE TRUE POWER AND I GET TO SEX WITH CIMA EVERY NIGHT IT IS GREAT AND I FEEL LIKE A REAL MAN NOW" Amuro ray loled

in the zeong they knew who it was because ultima could sense her IT WAS FRAW BOW who was wearing a black body suit and her eyes where hypnosised and brainwished "i must kill fededration or the earth will eat me must kill federation or earth will eat me" she cryed with madness becxause she was cyber newtyped brainwashed thanks to amuro and zeon

"you are scum for doing that to fraw bow I will make you pay" said kai who attacked in his shadow gm but the zeongs arms homing attacked and lasers blasted his cockpit as he burned and exploded and died

Slyva was crying "NOT MORE DEATH" she cryed with sad

Big Deryl then got into the psycho zaku which thanks to revil was now upgraded into the psycho gundam as he punched the zegon real hard "i will cover you it is my duty as a solder you take amuro ray on" he said

Ulitma and char flyed into battle with char now getting the original ultramarine gundam which he painted red to match his own colors while ulitma daikin now flew in the more powerful ULTRAMARINE STRIKE FREEDOM DELTA GUNDAM as it glowed with sparkling bluew energy "lets see what this trans AM NTD psycommue system can do" he said as they both powered there gundams up to the next level

amuro could feel there new type powers as his own was to weak to match as ulitma used his funnels to blast 1000s of lasers into the zaku gundam "YOU CANT WIN WITH YOUR STOLEN POWER AMURO RAY NOW YOU WILL TASTE THE BITTER TASTE THAT IS JUSTICE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" ulitma said as the zaku gundam was crippled

"earth will eat me earth will eat me" fraw cryed as she was too far gone so big deryl had to use his laser gun to finish her off as she exploded "i am sorry may you find peace in the next world" he said.

Before the battl turned ALI AL SHIN YAMATO SHOWED UP IN THE BLACK KAMPFER WHICH WAS NOW UPGRADED INTO DEMON KAMPFER BLACK "you are too weak amuro fuck off and let me finish them off besides my grudge with daikun is PERSONAL" he said as amuro escaped back to side 3.

the demon black kampfer also had red crosses and nazi signs too over it because Ali Al shin Yamato was a trad catholic and a neo nazi "pandoru pandoru HAIL HITLER IT'S TIME TO DIE ULITMA DAIKUN!" he laugghed unleashing rocket shotgun shells blowing up parts of jaburo

Ulitma tried to slash at him with the crystal energy buster sword omega but his energy was draining as the computer in the cockpit beeped "thats impossible" he shouted

Ali al shin yamato laughed madly like a mad man "I ALSO HAVE AN NTD NOW! THE NEWTYPE DESTROY VOID SYSTEM AND IT BLOCKS NEWTYPE ENERGY HAHA!"

it seemed lost but general revil showed up in a shadow GM KAI and distracted Ali Al "be determinated with demintation you can overcome anything in your way good luck ulitma daikun I leave the future of this universal centruy in your hands" revil said

"BE GONE THOT!" LOLED ali al shin yamato as he blew a black crystal b eam katana and sliced general revil in half killing him

Ulitma was angry losing a mentor that day but this raw determination overode the dark energy of the ntd void as his mobile suit powered up again "NTD TRANS AM CHARGED LET'S ROCK!" he cryed out and clashed blades with Ali al shin yamato

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he screamed as the ultramarine strike freedom delta gundam booted the demon black kampfer in the balls as it wet flying he then fired hyperon missles at it knocking it down to 50% health

"its not over yet our new zeon leader has a plan to purge the weak soon acellrtionism will take place and only the strong and pure of the white race will rule space till we meet again" ali al shin yamato sweared and flyed back to space.

There had been so much death today but slyva knew revil give them a final mission "we must go to side 6 to get the alex then we will show them all the power of newtype heaven" she swore.

**AT THE FEDERATION HQ**

president richard spencer had picked out his new government cabnet which had bask om tommy robinson jamitov luren southern and monsha

"whats our plan we gonna make them all shit themselves haha" monsha laughed as he drinked an entire whiskey bottle

"we should trigger the zeons hehaheha" tommy laughed like a school girl.

"we need to gas more colonys gas them all" bask said.

President spencer looked out the window "what do you see out there not just space colonys full of degenerates but also an earth full of race mixing and weakness we need to kill not just the colonys but we need to drop the earth so the fire will purge the flaws and help us create a new stronger human race so our plan is to colony drop the earth onto mars" he said

the entire room clapped "brilliant and the richest whites can be saved in our bunkers ready to breed and take over when the earth is cleaned up" jamitov smile like a cat.


	8. CHAPTER 8: THE ALEX GUNDAM AND CYBER NEW

CHAPTER 8: THE ALEX GUNDAM AND CYBER NEWTYPE RECRUITMENT

**[someone said ulitma was a gary stu but I do not believe that and I will do an origin story to show his sad background upbringing they also said there was not enough tradgy and death so I decided to up the stakes this chapter]**

white base parked at side 6 and gotted out.

**SIDE 6**

**SPACE**

zeon had heard that side 6 was building a real strong gundam so evil general killing who had 1970s glasses that where the ones you see sex offenders wear gived orders "i want you to blow up the gundam or I will do a nuclear here on this colony" he said to bernie and made his team of zeon pilots go to the colony to smash alex gundam up.

But killing had other plans as his nose was aroused "i will use this to recruit more cyber newtypes to the cause while bernie disracts the federation idiots hehe the flanngan institue will surely thank me for this" he laugh and got into a shuttle to go to side 6 in secret.

**AT SIDE 6**

White base parked at side 6 and ulitma and char went ahead "since we are here we can use this to take a break and have some fun" char said and they had fun in the riah republic.

In the city Ulitma and Io flemming noticed there where lots of nintendo and disney shops "why is there lots of nintendo and disney shops on the colony?" ulitma asked.

IO looked at the shops "they are zeons biggest import now since the new soveign has taken over and they are building nintendo and disney shops everywhere" said IO

elsewhere bernie made friends with a boy called Alfred who lived at side 6 and liked video games and mobile suits "your my best friend I want to drive a zaku one day too" alfred said but bernie knew that the war was pain and had saw a 100 friends die in it.

"i don't like zeon as much we wanted indepence from earth but then the evil zabis takened over and made everything bad but it got worse because this new year came to power and he sends anyone who likes sega or sonic the hedgehog to work camps and really hates the working class who he also sent to work camps its real bad" bernie said.

Alfred finded it awful "Thats terrible the war is going that to good men" he smiled.

**OUTSIDE SCHOOL**

an ice cream van was there and the driver was GENERAL KILLING "hey kids do you like needles hehehe" he grin and all the kids find him creepy because he had creepy glasses

"stay away from that man I heard he kidnaps people to take them to some scary hospital at side 3 to be turned into brainwashed cyber newtypes or something" said a little girl and they stayed away

general killing followed them in his zeon brand ice cream van as he stopped next to them "i have fruit here" he smiled and put a cherry in his mouth as his eyes rolled back "rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero." he said

but bernie had been walking past and saw everything "ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING" he shouted being sicked by his superioer officers behavor

"its not how it looks I was kidnapping people to take back to flanngan institue to be turned to newtypes besides you have mission get it done or I will nuke city" he said but then Ulitma and char where also near by and also heard everything

"scum like you have no place here" said ulitma as killing tried to escape but char throwed his sunglasses bursting the tires as killing left the van to flee

but Ulitma catched him "no second chances you will pay for your crimes ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA" he shouted punching general killing a million times and then punching him into the sky

Ulitma then explained newtype heaven to bernie and his team and they stopped there plan to blow up the alex and joined newtype heaven instead as they put the kampfer and other suits into white base and alfred was happy but he could not come because war was not a place for kids.

When they flyed out they could see alfred from inside the colony smiling and waving at them but then A GM COMMAND CAME AND IT WAS BASK ON WITH A CAN OF G3 GAS THAT HE PLUGGED INTO SIDE 6

"oh no" Said Bright as he watched bask nerve gas side 6 and everybody inside died and millions of people where now dead and Alfred coughed "you where like a big brother to me bernnnnn" and he was dead and bernie was sad and ulitma and char was disgusted at how far alt fed had gone.

The war was horrible and sad and painful and ulitma wanted it to end.

**SIDE 3**

a mouse in robes came into the palace "haha how goes my n ew empire" mickey mouse asked moviebob

"it goes well my master we now have a disney store in every colony and I have cut a deal with nintendo the superior games company for a cross promotion we now own everything once again and people are consuming the correct product in fact those that don't such as DISGUSTING FUCKING SEGA FANS have been sent to gulags along with the working class and disgusting poor people who do not have true liberal values" moviebob esxplained

mickey sat on the throne "wonderful I remember I owned everythiung and had all the copyrights but then that little shit ricardo marcenas formed the federation and nationalized everything breaking my monpoloy up but I got him back by hiring right wing terrorist leader mr vist to blow his fucking space station up and ever since then I have plotted to restore the disney company to greatness again with zeon as the useful idiots to do so I even turned the federation into a rich persons club years ago perverting what it was founded to do as a final fuck you to ricardo" mickey laughed.

Moviebob kneeled before his master "our new weapon that will end the war is almost ready, it will fire every single colony into the earth I have named this superior super weapon product UNLIMITED COLONY DROP WORKS and I even used this virtual boy and power glove as a control system for the weapon because nintendo is perfect and makes superior product" moviebob loled

Ali Al shin yamato and amuro ray came in "I want you too to go fuck this newtype heaven up they are becoming a problem and can not be allowed to interfear in my take over haha" mickey ordered

"i'll burn them with the fires of hell itself you wait and see the fireworks" ali loled.


	9. Chapter 9 calm before the storm

Chapter 9 calm before the storm

**SIDE 3**

**DISNEY PALACE**

Moviebob was at a large dinner table with his rich friends like hillry clinton richard branson, bill gates Shuntaro Furukawa and doug bowser, the head of pop funko toys and of course Alan sugar "thank you for coming to the zeon ball soon we shall create a neoliberal utopia free of class or stupid people I invited you here because you are the good billionaires who create the correct product"

"happy to be here" said miss climton

"if only people voted for you a 100 years ago I could be in a u topia now talking to the robots and having an immortal body to become a god" moviebob clanched his fist

moviebob stood up raising a class of champaign "with your investments we will wipe the sol system clean of stupid poor people so only the liberal elltes worthy of the future can breed and create a better human race and with UNLIMITED COLONY DROP WORKS THIS WILL BE POSSIBLE MY FRIENDS" he said and everyone clapped.

Moviebob returned to his bed chambers when mickey mouse brought in a girl "haha you deserve a reward for your good work she is a strong newtype and will become a good wife for your new order now I must go to the dark masters cryo bed the time for his revival draws near haha" mickey said and left

moviebob removed the viel from the girl it was LALAH SOON "i will never marry a dirtbag like you the one who perverted and warped the ideals of zeon worse than the zabi family" lalah shouted as she was wearing a gold dress that pleased moviebob

"soon you will come to respect me and see me as more worthy of your affections than that fool char azabnel ever did" he laughed

"come you will watch the end of both the federation and newtype heaven" moviebob laughed and took his future wife to his control room.

**SIDE 2**

**THE WHITE BASE**

Ulitma was in the pub at white base which had been upgraded by animhme electronics to have a pub a mall and better bedrooms so it was like a fortress ship now.

Ulitma was in casual cloth and black jacket with cool gold sipping a whiskey "we need to kill both alt fed and the puppet zeon run by disney and take back our birth right brother" char said who was in sunglasses and he also had whiskey

"i know bro but we mus tbe careful not to get corrupted by power like all those monsters who call themsleves governments and idealogies" ulitma said back.

They all stayed up playing video games and having fun then had a feast because the next day was going to be a big war and they wanted to enjoy a day of peace together as friends and comrades and even got to play some smash brothers and sonic the hedgehog

[authors note the good sonic the hedgehog like mania and adventure or sonic 2 and not the 06 or shadow game lol]

the next day they got ready as char got in the ultramarine gundam ulitma in the uiltramarine strike freedom omega and slyva mass in the alex gundam and they went out but there was a federation fleet and army of nazi color gms lead BY MONSHA

"WELL LOOK HERE WE HAVE SOME BETA SOY CUCKS THINKING THEY GONNA TRY AND MAKE A NEW NATION BUT I WILL PUT YOU KIDS IN YOUR PLACE AND MAKE YA PISS YER PANTS HAHAHAGHA" monsha laughed over the radio and then did a bottle of whiskey.

Monsha was in a custom GM command kai with a laser bottle of whiskey custom builded for him "I'LL SMASH THIS LASER BOTTLE OVER YOUR HEAD BABYS!"

but he was overcofident as shylva attacked in the alex gundam and machine gunned him as his mobile suit crashed into an astroid "FUCK!" mONSHA scfreamed and exploded.

But then white base was hit by a mission from alt feds new weapon THE FOOTBALL GUNDAM XT2 "you a little fucking race traitor mate you a little fucking race traitor you b etray the federation im gonna fucking stab you ya fucking cunt" said the pilot tommy robinson

an army of armored Gms flew behind the football gundam with laser tiki torches and there chanting was heard flooding the coms system to drop newtype heavens moral "YOU WILL NOT REPLACE US YOU WILL NOT REPLACE US" screamed the alt fed pilots.

"why do we need to fight all these clowns? This war is turning into a mess BUT YOU WILL NOT WIN AGAINST THE RED COMET!" Char said and used the beam buster sword to cut apart 50 gms then clashed blades with Tommy robinson in the football gundam

Bernie went out in his zaku to help char and the others but there was a psycho gundam and he could feel intense newtype energy "it can't be the one I loved CHRISTINA MACZINZE?!" he gaspered in horror.

"FOR OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" she chanted having been radcialized by alt fed. And then she fired nuclears from her gundam "OH NO THEY ARE HEADING FOR SIDE 1 WE NEED TO STOP THEM BEFORE ITS TO LATE" shouted bernie

ulitma went at lightspeed in the ultramarine strike freedom omega gundam but it was not fast enough as bask om intercepted him in a gundam mk2 "time for you to bask in my race spacenoid filth" said bask

Tommy robinson slashed at char and then drank a can of lager which he thrw into the cockpit "pint helps me get in the fucking zone mate" he laughed

but then the nukes where blown apart by lasers as an army of zakus and doms arrived with a bunch of zeon ships "OI WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MATE" tOMMY SCREAMED in confusion

It was garma zabi and the fleet of neo zeon which he formed "I am prince Garma said true hier to zeon which has been ushpered by the evil disney company and its greedy puppet ruler I have come here to help newtype heaven destroy these war mongers on both sides and restore the spacenoid dream" garma said.

Char always hated garma but even he was impressed by him for saving there bacon

10000s of lasers blew up the alt fed gms and cut there forces apart easyly "not so tought now" garma loled

Kyecella was also on the bridge of garmas ship "i will make disney pay for taking away Mquve and johnny ridden because we where in a polycule relationship together" she anger faced

Feeling the power of all th ese friends and allies ulitma daikun was motived and then the ntd glowed with energy and the letters on the computer changed to NTC NEW TYPE CREATE SYSTEM as the armor came off the gundam making it more smoother as the blue armor was now sparkling gold with crystal and the sparkles and energy looked like the aura of a rainbow "SO THIS IS TRANS AM ASENDED FORM THIS IS A POWER ONLY THE MOST PURE HEARTED CAN EVER UNLOCK NOW I KNOW WHAT MUST BE DONE" ulitma pointed to the heavens in determination as he took out the now glowing energy buster sword omega spliting it into two emerald katanas "THESE SWORDS ARE LUCIFIER AND HOPELIGHT WITH THEM I WILL CUT AWAY HEARTS OF EVIL AND THOSE WHO FEED OFF THE SICKNESS OF WAR"

the ultramarine strike freedom omega gundam was now the ULTRACRYSTAL STRIKE FREEDOM DELTA OMEGA ASENDED GUNDAM and the theme music rhythm emotion from gundam wing played as Ulitma charged and cut the football gundam in half "NO I'M FUCKING TOMMY FUCKING ROBINSON THIS CAN'T B..." he shouted and exploded

"HATE HAS NO PLACE IN THE FUTURE GO BACK TO THE PAST WHERE YOU BELONG" ulitma spat with determination.

Then he used his heart with radated with pure goodness and power to touch christina macinzies darkness and remove it as she could understand good again "my mind was clouded by hate but I can feel love again" she smiled and went back to white base with bernie

Ulitma moved at hyper speed with laser focus as he slashed away gm after gm destroying what remained of alt feds forces as the soldiers of newtype heaven clapped and cheered.

Bask om got scared and run away.

At the federation control room Richard spencer watched on tv and was 1000 percent mad "I OWN THESE FUCKING PEOPLE I AM THERE BETTER I BUILT THIS FUCKING FEDERATION I AM THERE FUCKING SLAVE MASTER AND WILL FUCKING MAKE THEM FUCKING PAY BEGIN THE EARTH MARS DROP OPERATION I WILL FUCKING END THEM FOR CROSSING FUCKING ME!" he was mad and angry faced

meanwhile at al bao qu the final battle was drawing near as both factions had there super weapons ready to wipe out the other but will our heros stop it?

[we're real close to the end of the one year war what will happen who will win? Its intense lol]


	10. CHAPTER 10 THE FINAL FIGHT PART 1

**CHAPTER 10 THE FINAL FIGHT PART 1**

the new white base type 2 arrived at the battle of Al bao Qu along with the armys of the new nazi federation, Disney Zeon and a giant warhammer spacechurch which was lead by the neo catholic trad space army and its leader andrew torba.

Inside the church andreaw and an army of anime trad nuns sat besides the space newtype pope "soon we shall purge the degenerates and with nofap we will create a new rightous order" he laugheted

the giant church ship then sent an army of holy LEOs out to join the battle and attack all the factions

inside the disney palace ship moviebob aimed the nintendo superscoop as he was getting ready to fire a space colony into the earth with UNLIMITED COLONY DROP WORKS "the human race both earthnoid and spacenoid are infected with simplton ideals this galaxy must be reset and I am the will of that purge" moviebob said

A computer screen turned on and it had the green computer face of WALT DISNEY ON IT "Thanks to the new bio brain system jupiter gave us I can now control my revived empire without leaving cyro sleep" Walt disney said.

Mickey came in "haha thats right the master is back we don't need you anymore fatty" he said and tossed a knife into moviebob "You betrayed me...but I bought the right products.."he gasped

"your nothing more than a consumer, you consumer like a pig eating shit you don't have the b rains to run an empire you just sit in a room talking about the latest movie product or mcu figure you are worthless flesh" mickey said

Walts mind uploaded into all of zeons systems "You've had a run of bad luck but it's time for you to cash out" walt said as they spaced moviebob.

"The space colonys are inferior I will recycle them to build better ones and reorder this world to be perfect I will build civilization out of this barberism" Walt said in a classy voice.

From the rich people space station the koch brothers and others sipped 500 year old wine while they watched the alt fed fleet engage disney zeon and the trad catholic space church "The rockets are beiung fitted onto earth when it smashes into mars it won't just clean the earth of filth but the shockwave will dust all the colonys too we are killing all the birds with one stone" richard spencer smiled as he got into his mobile armor DIE FURTHER.

At white base Ulitma Daikun and char got into there gundams "this is the final battle we need to put a stop to the madness brother and end the darkness started by the zabi family all those years ago" ulitma said "ULTRACRYSTAL STRIKE FREEDOM DELTA OMEGA ASENDED GUNDAM PREPARING FOR BATTLE" Ulitma said and took off

"ULTRAMARINE GUNDAM UPGRADED VER PREPARING FOR TAKE OFF" Char said and took off

"ALEX GUNDAM MARK 2 READY FOR ACTION" Slyva flew off as the three siblings went into battle united as one

Big Deryl went out in the psycho gundam, IM Flemming in the full armor gundam, Bernie in the upgraded high preformance type Zaku 3 and the entire 8th ms team in there own upgraded gundams ready for the fight.

_IGNITED FROM GUNDAM SEED DISTINY PLAYED_

Ulitma cut his way through tons of enemys on every side but more and more enemy mobile suits kept come as space was lighted up with explosions and laser fire

A squad of holy LEOs attacked with machineguns "repent sinner and embrace jesus christs nofap method" said the nun pilots.

"i don't have hands to do that anyway besides i'd rather not go back to the middle ages" big deryl loled and fired missles from the psycho gundam prototype taking them out.

Then some alt fed gm kais appeared lasering at deryl but bernie came to back him up "I've got your back I'M GOING TO SURVIVE THIS AND EAT NOODLES AND MARRY CHRISTINA!" he smiled but then the DIE FURTHER mobile armor grabbed him with its claw and crushed him blowing him up

"BERRRRRNNNNIIIIEEE!" Char cryed and sad faced

Richard Spencer laughed like a madman over the radio "I AM THE GOD DAMN MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE I CRUSHED HIM LIKE FUCKING PAPER AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE MASTER WILL OF CREATION AND MY SUPERIOR GENES WILL BE THE TEMPLATE OF THIS FUCKING NEW WORLD" he screamed and angryfaced

Big Deryl got mad and charge into the DIE FURTHER mobile armor punching it a lot of times over and over "I'LL KILL YOU!" he angry

"THIS IS MADE BY THE FINEST WHITE SCIENTISTS YOU CAN'T HURT IT" Spencer mocked

Big deryl lased its face and blew it apart "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SKIN YOU TRULY ARE A BACKWARDS MAN" big geryl said as he jumped out of his mobile suit into the die furthers cockpit as he CQCed with richard spencer before killing him with a laser knife "SEE YOU IN HELL" big deryl said getting back into the psycho gundam prototype.

Ulitma used the gundams funnels to blaste away 30 enemy mobile suits as he rushed to the centre of the battle to find the enemy leaders

Slyver then used the alex to blow the rocket bosters off of earth as it flaoted to its original orbit then she went to the rich people space station as the kochs wilks brothers and denis prager all watched in horror "the rich federation club ends today" Shylva mass said firing the miniguns at the windows as all the evil billionaires who bankrolled alt fed got blasted into space.

As the battle hearted up the real epic tm revolution music from seed was playing on ulitmas radio to get him pumped.

Ulitma then attacked the church using the HOPELIGHT AND LUCIFER BEAM AKATANS cutting apart 1000s of holy leos "I WILL NOT LET YOU SMUT PEDDLERS CORRUPT THIS BLUE AND PURE WORLD" Said high preist andrew but then ulitma combined his gundams weapons into a DUEL SET OF MOBILESUIT TATATICAL ENFORCERS and blasted the neo trad catholic space church away "STAY BURIED IN THE PAST IDIOTS" he cooled at them and flipped his hair.

At the disney space palace the inside which looked like the lucky 38 and emperors control room from star wars amuro was there in a black space suit with Lalaha and Ali Al Shin Yamato was there as Walt Disneys face appeared on the green computer screen "the other factions are gone now this gives us a clear line to take out newtype heaven and end the world then with disney magic we can rebuild the uc and bring a new order to things a better order and I shall raign over them as there new savior and god and there will be a disney land park on every colony" walt said

Amuro saluted the new soveign of zeon "what is your bidding my master?" amuro asked

Disney smiled "we will build the distiny plan and under disney everyone will have a role to play and they can use disney tokens to exchange for goods and services at the disney shop and with our new space disney plus which can be paid for daily with 6 hours worth of disney labor tokens they will be palcated to serve the new order and relay on it perhaps like a symbotic relationship its quite beautful"

Ali snuck out of the room when they talked

"this is great my master we can have peace under marxist leninist captalist disneyism the true idealogy free of idpol" amuro smiley faced

"indeed and you will have a great position of power and your wife cima" disney said

then the power cut as mickey mouses head rolled in and ali al shin yamato was there with a black katan covered in blood "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS TALK TO MUCH WITH YOUR IDEALOGIES AND STUPID IDEAS ITS ALL POSION HATE IS THE ONLY TRUE FORCE THAT DRIVES MANKIND AND I AM GOING TO USE ITS FIRE TO MAKE THIS GALAXY PURE AGAIN AND CREATE EVERLASTING WAR WITH ACCELERATISM BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO CUT YOU FUCKING NPCS DOWN LIKE PIGS" ali laughed as he slashed the cryo bed killing walt disney forever and breaking the connection to his bio brain.

Amuro fled with lalah because he was a coward and Al Ali Shin Yamato was scary

Ali then highjacked all the zeon systems firing 100s of nuclear weapon and colony drops in all directions "PEOPLE WILL BLAME EACH OTHER AND THE DOOR OF HATE WILL OPEN AND I WILL BE THE ONE WHO OPENS IT AND ETERNAL WAR AND FIRE WILL BEGIN AND I WILL PURGE THE FILTHAND ONLY THE STRONG WILL SURVIVE AND IDEALOGIES WILL BE TESTED THROUGH SOCIAL DARWINISM TO METAL THERE WORTH" the madman lolfaced

[This is getting scary the best sound track music for this is bi polar nightmare from the nier witch you should also play because like gundam it has lots of sadness and war]

Ali got into the devil gundam which was built by zeon befor ehe killed the leadership and it turned into a jet fighter and flew out of the al bao quo as he missled and lasered at solders on every side causing confusion which ignited more war and with the broken leadership of every side it lead to new factions rising within old factions as former friends turned on each other.

Amuro was in the zaku gundam and lalaha was in a dom next to him "i promise to protect you we nede to get to white base they will keep you safe" amuro said scarred by all the death and horror he saw

then char arrived in the ultramarine gundam "LALAH THANK GOD YOU ARE ALIVE!" char gasped

"Char my love its good to see you again and im sorry" she said

It was then Al al Shin yamato flew by real fgast and missled at her blowing her up "SHE WAS WEAK I DID YOU A FAVOR REMOVING HER FROM THE GENEPOOL" ali laugh

in the newtype realm char and amuro where there and could see lalahs ghost which was like an angel swan "please do be not sad for me but end the war please this is my desire" she beg

then they where back in there suits "AMURO YOU DRAGGED HER INTO THIS I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" Char cryed and they laser sworded at each other

Ulitma was overwhelm by all the killing when he caught Ali Al Shin yamato in his tights "I won't let you get away with this WE FINISHT HIS TONIGHT ALI" he roared with rightous angry

they clashed blades as both their suits went into asended forms "I HAVE A NEW HIGH PREFORMENCE MOBILE SUIT THE DEVIL GUNDAM AND IT FEEDS OFF PURE HATE YOU CAN NOT WIN GIVE UP ULITMA REM DAIKUN GIVE UP BECAUSE IW AS THE ONE DEGWIN HIRED TO POISON YOUR DAD ZEON DAIKUN AND I KILLED YOUR MOM WITH THE HELP OF THE LIGHT HOUSE LADY I AM THE AUTHOR OF ALL YOUR PAIN AND SUFFERING HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ali loled with mad.

Ali then channedl his hate through the deivl gundams psychommue system as everyone was infected by his madness and hate and started attacking there own sides

"This is going to stop Ali I will end this even if it kills me "ulitma said and readyed hopelight and luficer for the final show down.


	11. Chapter 11: FATE

Chapter 11: FATE

THE MUSIC DECISIVIE BATTLE FROM GUNDAM 00 WAS IN THE BACKGROUND AS ALI AL SHIN YAMATO AND ULITMA REM DAIKUN SLASHED BLADES AT EACH OTHER.

"STAY IN MY NIGHTMARES WHERE YOU BELONG ALI!" ulitma shouted as he slashed at the devil gundam.

Ali just laughed at him "PUSSY WHIPPED MANGINAS LIKE YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN THE FUTURE ONLY THE STRONG ALPHA CHADS LIKE ME HAVE THAT BIRTHRIGHT I AM AN UBERMENCH AND I WILL USE HATE TO MAKE THIS WORLD REBORN IN FIRE AND ANGRY!"

the Ultracrystal strike freedom delta omega armed the giant mobile suit tatcial enforcers and blasted a huge laser into the devil gundams face but Ali brushed it off and stabbed the ultracrystal in the chest as the systems started failing "IF WE GO TO HELL WE GO TO HELL TOGETHER DAIKUN!" ali shouted.

The two then had an epic beam saber fight in space as sparks and lights where seen in the sky by all the solders

"WATCH THIS I'M GOING TO SAY THE N WORD!" Ali Al Shin Yamato bragged

Ulitma put all his will power into the trans AM N TC system charging forward as he drove Lucier and hopelight into the devil gundam blowing it in half "NEVER!" Ulitma swore

"OOFFFF YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Ali screamed spitting up blood.

As the devil gundam went down it fired a barrage of granade bombs into the ultracrystal gundams core doing a massive damage as they both crashed into al bao go and ejected "ITS NOT OVER YET ULITMA IT'S NOT OVER YET!" ali shouted as they both got onto hovercycles and chased the other down through the interior roads of al bao qu

They where both driving at a 120mph as they ignited phaseswords clashing at each other and ramming there vehcials into each other trying to kill the other.

"ALI!" Ulitma screamed.

Elsehwere in a fancy room Amuro and Char blowed each others mobile suits out and where forced to use rapier sowrds to have a sword fight "i'll make you pay for lalah amuro ray" Char shouted as they tried to kill each other.

Then slyver came in "brother the zabis are the real bad guys and started all this war"

"you are right we need to stop fighting" char said and got a rocket launcher and went after garma and kycellas ship "What the hell char why" garma shouted

"i'm sending you both to heaven to meet degwin giren and dozle have fun" char said and fired a rocket into the cockpit killing all the remaining zabi family then he escaped to axis.

Amuro meanwhile fled because he was scared of being arrested as a zeon war crimnal with cima

but as amuro escaped some bald bhuddists grabbed him "you are a newtype you will join the southseas allience shave him bald and take him for mind control" said the bald leader guy "Oh no help me" amuro worryfaced as they dragged him away to there ship.

Back in ali and ulitma they drived while phasesaber fighting "EAT THIS" ali said trying to knock him off the road.

They continued to fight but then they both crashed as ulitma was stuck under his bike and ali came towards him "TIME TO DIE DEGENERATE FILTH" Ali loled but then Ulitma grinned and took a machine gun out and fired the entire clip into Ali Ali Shin Yamatos chest

He fell to the floor dead for good "good riddence to bad rubbish" ulitma said and spat on the corpse.

The space fortress was breaking apart as the battle was close to an end and ulitma knew he had to escape as he ran for the exit then he saw the battle damaged ultracrystal gundam and made a beeline for it "gotta go fast gotta escape" ulitma gasp as he runned real fast.

Ulitma got inside the cockpit and put the key in the ignitation but the gundam was heavy damaged as he tried to hotwire it "come on baby come on baby" he said as it started up but then the NTC system malfuncationed as the core was overloaded with mystrous energy "Warning time field error time energy leaking form ntc drive" the gundams computer said as lots of light surrounded the machine and the systems where going haywire "OH NO!" ulitma said as the energy exploded and then him and the ultracrystal gundam had vanished.

Outside shylva mass flyed the alex gundam over to the white base as the encounters in space music played.

Finally the horror that was the one year war had reached it's end as the surviving white base crew, members of newtype heaven, the 8th ms team and more all cheered in joyful joy and celebration "we did it but what happened to my brother char? And even ulitma daikun I hope they are alive somewhere" shylva mass worried.

All across the galaxy solders partyed happy the killing and death was over now as citys had fireworks and lots of good food and even solders returned home to romance there wifes.

Mairi then kissed bright "lets get marryed" she said "Ok" bright nao smile faced.

Everyone went back to earth to join the celebrations and get drunk.

**A week later at a federation war crimes trail**

Jamitov and bask where there because of the alt fed coup they started so the government guys where not happy about it and made the federation a good guy faction again "Why did you do it and kill all those people jamitov?" asked the mushtash guy officer.

"it was a heated gamer moment I did an oopsy and i'm sorry" jamitov said.

The federation council all nodded "we forgive you then here is your rank back but try not to do it again" said the new president

"Of course" jamitov smiled but he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Afrter the trail jamitov went to a dark room where a big bearded man was there "this is called laplaces box our agents stole it from vist and with it you can black mail the federation one day to get power again" said the shadow man.

"thank you mr coffin" said jamtiov as he took out a disk called TITANS PLAN.

The end.


	12. Chapter 12: across times and the gunpla

Chapter 12: across times and the gunpla plot

in the build divers universe there was terminator lightening as the ultracrystal gundam fell to tokyo and crashed "i am in a strange place I see the ntd sent me into new timelines I must quest and find a way back to universal centruy" Ulitma daikun said as he cloked his gundam using stealth weapons tech then went to explode

as he left he was unaware the ultracrystals computer was u ploading something to the net...SOMETHING THAT MANAGED TO ESCAPE THE BATTLE OF A BOA QU

ulitma went into a building and saw people in vr playing with models of mobile suits "so in this universe mobile suits are toys how strange but it looks fun" he said and put on sunglasses to disguse himself "You look cool I am Riku and these are my friends Yoko monoka and sarah do you want to play some gunpla" they said and showed him how to play the game and ulitma learned it pretty fast and uploaded the ultracrystal gundam battle to create a virutal verson os his mobile suit and he got real god at gunpla and rose the ranks becoming good friends with the gang and even told them his story that he was from another timeline and they offered to help since there friend was good with science.

Rommel was in a private world when the computer beeped "i will get the phone" he said and then electricity come out the computer and flow into him as a sinister computer face with glasses was on the tv "I AM AI MOVIEBOB AND THIS WORLD IS CONSUMING THE WRONG PRODUCT" the ai said and was going to take over rommels body "help me" he shouted

"nobody can help you now yiou will become the correct product and serve me as my new arc" said ai moviebob as he downloaded into rommels whose body got thicker and balder and then grew glasses turning into a furry moviebob body "these gunpla disgust me they are the wrong product but I shall fix this world and show them the correct liberal way of doing things" movierommel said.

At the desert world ulitma and friends where having a good time at the market "this world is so much fun and free of war mobile suits here are something nice and not weapons I value that" ulitma daikun said as he had some ice cream with riku

suddenly there was giant pop funkos attack the world and a large furry was in charge "gunpla is inferior from now on this vr world shall become a funko pop paradise this is the correct product and with the power of my ai abilitys I will make you love the new product" as energy was spreading turning people into moviebobs

"how did we survive I must stop him" Ulitma said as him and the cat girl piloted the ultracrystal gundam and went after the pop funko leader mech

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WHY M UST YOU RUIN SOMETHING SO PURE!" Ulitma said and missled his face.

"i had a plan b a chip in my brain that would upload my mind to the net in the event of my death but there was no computers so the ai of your gundam was the nearest interface and I waited there for the right time to reborn myself and now I will make this world into perfection" laughed movierommel who then farted and smelled it because he thought his ownf arts smelled real good.

Ulitma then was backed up by all the players in different gundams and mobile suits "this is our world and we will protect it" said

Koichi got motived and joined the fight "lets get rid of this creepo" he siad and fired his beam rifle at the giant funko.

Movierommel fired back "you are all working class simplestons who do not consume the correct product you must be culled for your own good that is why I will turn everyone into me people who only think like me then we can build a neoliberal utopia"

all the hopes and dreams of the players flowed into the ultracrystal gundam "no your dreams of conquest end here and this time your not coming back" ulitma said using the ntd plus system to send a vaccine wave out that cured everyone and started to purge ai movie bob from the system "no no no THIS PRODUCT I INCORR CORRECT I CA CA CA CA CAN NOT NO I WILL NOT NOT IN THIS UNIVERSE I NOOOOOOOOOO" it glitched and was puredg destroying the mind of the villain forever and the remains where all cured in rommel who turned back to normal "i need a shower" rommel passed out.

In tokyo the Ultracrystal gundam had been fixed and even given some tune ups "good luck finding your home universe no matter where you are we will be friends forever" said Momoka and they shook hands.

Ulitma daikun took off and ran the time driver and flashed into a flash

he was in space and there was a massive battle as the strike freedom and infitie justice gundams flew by and there was ships that said omni and zaft

"this looks like it could be interesting" said ulitma.


	13. Chapter 13: the light of seed

Chapter 13: the light of seed

The coordnator earth war was getting worse since kira yamato had vanished some years ago to places unknown leaving laucus clyne to fight by herself as the new pilot of the strike freedom gundam

"FOR BLUE AND PURE WORLD" Said the evil earth men in there mobile suits as they killed innocent coordnators for fun

but gilbert durnadle had an ace up his sleeve "go rey ze barrel go zap to the extreme" he said and deployed rey in his gundam to kill lots of nautrals in revenge "yes father I shall" rey said and went to fight bad guys.

Lacus was sad because everyone was fighting and dying and doing so much war they forgot why they started war and just make war for the sake of war now "please god send us help" she payed

then there was time energy and lightning as the ultracrystal gundam stood in the middle of space "what is this I'LL FUCKING KILL IT" Said rey ze barrel angry because it was there

"you annoy me" ulitma said and bitch slapped reys gundam and it crashed

the ultracrystal docked with the four ships alliance "your really good we could use someone like you since kira yamato vanished "Lucas said with sad in her voice and something about that name was familure to ulitma daikun.

Lucas explained everything about the cosmic era to Ulitma and how earth really hated coordnators because they where different "always the same they use racism and hate to distract us and make them fight in there wars" ulitma said sad that in other timelines there was just as much killing and pain.

**BLUE COSMOS LOGOS BASE**

**LONDON EARTH**

at blue cosmos lord gilbre was there with azarel "we need a new ace in the hole to kill zaft and that annoying bitch lcaucs" said gilbre and two figures steped up to the table

"your leadership has been weak we need some old britishness to get the job done" SAID NIGILE FARAGE and besides him was a blonde ugly lady "Earth and space belongs to the pure we will use nuclear weapons to kill them all" said katie hopkins

a man in black organzation robes entered the room "i have a more nasty surprise in mind take this it is the darkness keyblade it will give you the reinforcements you need to wipe the coordnators out" said the strange man who handed a dark keyblade that was the size of a mobile suit.

"excellant with this we'll kill them all AND MAKE SPACE A PLACE FOR THE ENGLISH FOR THE ENGLISH" cackled katie hopkins empowered by the darkness.

**DESERT BASE EARTH**

**FOUR SHIPS ALLIANCE**

"i'll help you fight blue cosmos logos and earth but after that I need to get back to my own timeline" said ulitma explained

Lacus clyne kissed ulitma and they made out and he found her really hot "you remind me of him but your soul is so much more radanat with light" lucas blush and they kissed again.

Ulitma couldn't resist her as they embraced that night and fell for each other while the radio was playing don't think twice from kingdom hearts which set the romantic mood for the two lovers.

They slept together that night and had breakfast in the morning as scientists upgraded the ultracrystal gundam with new cosmic era technologys "there is even more hidden technology in here but we can not access it but here are some omni and zaft parts new armor and computer weapon upgrades" said the science man who looked like doctor eggman from sonic.

"tem ray made a lot of powerful techs in this even I do nit know all of them" ulitma said thinking about what he really knew about the ultracrystal gundam and the tecnolohy science inside it

but the there was alarm and hostile enemy "it is earth blue cosmo are attacking the plants" shouted lucasy

ulitma deployed in the ultracrystal gundam and saw an army of shadow creatures and twisted mobile suits powered up by the darkness "eat this" ulitma said and machine gunned by it did not hurt the dark creatures

but then a hidden system turned on and Tem ray was on the screen "ulitma if you are hearing th is then you must be facing the heartless, me and another man did research into the door between worlds when we worked on side seven and learned of this unknown foe between worlds that is why I set this new system up a means to fight them, take the paladin keyblade and strike the darkness down good luck my greatest student" Tem said

the ultracrystal gundam glowed becoming its third form THE DEVIL HUNTER CRYSTAL CRYSTAL MARK III GUNDAM and the side opened up as a holy keyblade of holy silver was formed but it was gundam sized and the gundam also gained two duel laser handguns called purity and wraith "now we're playing with power" ulitma said swining the keyblade into waves of heartless killing them more easy now.

Through the newtype energy ulitma rem daikun could sense a malicious evil energy from the pilot of the mobile suit ahead "thats just pure ugly hate even Ali al shin yamato was never that bad" he said to himself

"i am Katie Hopkins and the heartless serve me WITH THERE HELP I WILL ERASE THE SCUM AND TURN EARTH INTO A HEAVEN FOR THE WHITE ENGLISH RACE AND ALL TRAITORS WILL DIE!" She laughed as her face got more older and ugly due to the darkness.

Ulitma was disgusted "i see hate has made you ugly but don't worry I will free you from the hate" ulitma said firing the duel pistols at her mobile suit which was very fast

Anna ni Issho Datta no ni played in the background as they fighted

"BLUE COSMOS IS OUR PARTY NOW EARTH IS OUR PURE AND BLUE HOME WORLD A PLANET FOR THE ENGLISH AND NOBODY ELSE!" She screamed spitting out black tar from her rotten soul as her nails turned into claws.

An army of heartless climbed onto her mobile merging with it turning it into an evil heartless shadow gundam that loomed over the four ships alliance "NOW I WILL BURN AWAY THE RUBBISH" Katie hopkins said shooting fire from her gundams hand

Ulitma slashed at the heartless gundam with the paladin keyblade then used a trinity limit to create multiple lights that exploded into colors going tons of damage and breaking her gundam apart "What are you doing?!" she screamed as he came towards her like a train

"i came here to laugh at you" ulitma said and rammed her gundam blowing her and the heartless up.

Nigile farage was real angry and arrived with a logos fleet "i will end you boy and create a brexit you likes have never seen" but ulitma was tired and one shot killed the old man who was weak compared to the heartless "shut up" ulitma smugfaced

after that the four ships allience with caligia and ORB overthrew the evil gilbert durnadle and then ulitma had a poly relationship with Lucas Clyne and Meer campbells and it was hot.

The next day Ulitma got into the deivl hunter crystal crystal gundam mark 3 but Lacus and meer went with him "are you sure you want to do this you might not get back" ulitma asked

"i know but we love you and want to be by your side" meer smiled and they both kissed ulitma who blushed but he didn;t show it because he was too cool

he turned the time drive off and there was lightening like terminator before the gundam vanished.

**AFTER COLONY TIMELINE**

Jacob Rees Mogg the new boss of OZ watched on a screen as the devil hunter crystal gundam apepared in a flash of energy and sipped his wine "so my contact the dark man was right it seems we have a guest in our universe" he smugged.


End file.
